Late Night Alarms
by DropsOfJupitter
Summary: A pair of sweat pants really weren't the best things to wear out in that kind of weather, especially with no top to go with them. The women next to me seemed to be having the same problem. Dressed in just a cami-sole top and a tiny pair of shorts, she looked as if she was freezing to death. She had dark brunette wavy hair, which was a little messy due to sleep...AU Densi.


**So last night, I should've either been sleeping or doing the ridiculous amounts of homework I have received. But alas. Another generic post on Tumblr has inspired me, so here I was. So please enjoy my sleep deprived rambles of AU Densi!**

**xox**

I buried my head further into the pillow and pulled the duvet cover around my semi-naked form, my ears nearly exploded due to the continued wail of the fire alarm. All I wanted was a decent nights sleep. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I rolled over to glance at my bedside clock. The red letters seared my eyes reading _3:03am. _I groaned out loud as I rolled back over to face the ceiling. Why me? I ask no one in particular. I had literally just gotten back at 11pm after a gruelling 6 months undercover – which was definitely no walk in the park – to come back to this.

I tore myself out of bed, as the bitter October air hit me like a blow to the stomach. I had no time to gather anything before a pounding at my door demanded my attention.

"Fire!" A muffled voice sounded. I heard them move onto the next door, as the bustle from the corridor sounded through.

I sighed, rubbing my face. I knew I should really get out and make sure everyone was okay – being a police officer and all - but hey someone clearly had that covered.

I made my way through my pitch-black apartment, bypassing the dumped bags strewn across my living room floor, and I slowly cracked the door it open to reveal the whole apartment building were up and awake.

The alarm sounded more prominently as I followed the stream of people to the nearest exit. It clearly wasn't a life threatening fire as neighbours were having leisurely chats in their doorways as they made their way out, and no one really seemed in a rush to stand in the biting wind.

Finally outside, fire crews had arrived and were wandering around to make sure everyone was all right. Apparently it was a harmless kitchen fire on the ground floor, Mrs Fraden had fallen asleep with her kettle on the stove, but thankfully no one had been injured. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened in the apartment building.

I rolled my eyes as I heard all the mothers humming under their breaths in disapproval at the old woman's actions.

By now, the air had really gotten to me. I noticed my attire – well the lack of it - and wrapped my arms tightly around my torso. A pair of sweat pants really weren't the best things to wear out in that kind of weather, especially with no top to go with them. The women next to me seemed to be having the same problem. Dressed in just a cami-sole top and a tiny pair of shorts, she looked as if she was freezing to death.

"At least Mrs Fraden's apartment will be a little toastier." I joked, still with my eyes on the fire crews surveying the now extinguished ground floor apartment. She turned to look at me, wondering if my comment was directed at her.

"Warmer than out here, that's to say the least." She replied shivering again. I turned to look at her, realising I hadn't seen her before. She had dark brunette wavy hair, which was a little messy due to sleep, with an olive skin tone, highlighting her unease for the cold. The most intriguing thing by far was the fact her eyes were different colours, one brown and one almost black, and for some reason I could not get over the fact they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I chuckled back in response before replying to her remark.

"Anywhere is warmer than here." I grinned back at her as we turned to face one another. "Marty Deeks. Floor 4 apartment 5." I introduced myself, as I extended my hand in a greeting. She took my hand gently shaking it and the shiver I experienced that time was definitely not from the cold.

"Kensi Blye, floor 4 apartment 4. You're the mystery tenant I haven't seen yet. I've heard interesting things." She smirked back at me, her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the moon mixed with the crappy lights from the car park. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"I see, you're the one who moved in whilst I was away. At least you seem a bit better than an old lady with continually meowing cats." I sighed; smiling at her shocked yet amused expression.

"Is that so?" She remarked. "Well if that's the case, I guess I'll pack up my stuff and leave." She sighed, as she turned her attention back to the bustle outside.

"Hey, hey. I was joking. I think you'll be the best neighbour I've ever had!" I tried to ease the situation, as she turned back to me laughing at my unease.

"Oh, Miss Blye, is this how its going to be? Making hurtful comments that wound me from now on?" I faked a dramatic stance, putting my hand over my heart to add to it. Kensi smirked back at me, clearly amused. We stood in a comfortable silence for a minute or two until she fired a question at me.

"So where were you on this 6 month crusade?"

"Well…" I started. I wasn't sure whether to come out and tell her the truth, or put on a cover story like usual. I decided on the first option, since I was going to have to live next door to her, plus she had this look about her which made me felt like I could trust her with anything – which was ridiculous since I had knew her less than 20 minutes.

"I actually I worked with the LAPD, I'm actually transferring to another division soon, and I was undercover in a trafficking ring." I tested to see her reaction, her eyebrows raised slightly, as if she wasn't expecting that, then she bit her lip as if she was debating over something within her mind.

"I see." She replied. No questions. No comments.

"You don't seem shocked or anything really, most people are when I tell them what I do." I fired back, studying her face.

"I understand - the life I mean, personally actually." She said quietly, looking up at me, her face was open and looking slightly worried for my reaction.

"You in the force?" Again, this sparks another mental debate inside her head. She finally shook her head, her wavy brown locks swaying. I wait before she answered again.

"I'm a federal agent." She retorted, her mismatched eyes looking up at me, gaging my reaction.

"Which agency–" I started before being interrupted by a loud voice at the front.

"All clear! You can all back to your apartments now." A wave of chatter exploded, as everyone slowly made there way back inside, from the chilling breeze.

I walked slowly with Kensi, not sure what to say. I desperately wanted to ask her in for a drink, to talk some more, but it was nearly 4am. Once we reached our doors we looked over at each other, trying to gage one another's thoughts.

"You want to-"

"You don't have to, but-"

We spoke at the same time, smiling. "You first." I told her.

"I was just… wondering if – I mean you don't have to – but I, I was just wondering if you wanted to come in? No you probably have work in the morning, forget it." She rambled, eyebrows furrowed almost in nervousness. I smiled genuinely at her, as she continued to ramble.

"I'd love to." I interrupted her. She looks over at me smiling.

"You would?"

"Yeah, of course I was going to ask you the same thing actually." I replied, as she opened her door for me, revealing her – lets say 'crowded' living room.

"Beer?" She enquired, tossing her keys on the counter as she made her way into the kitchen area. I survey the area, taking in her place.

"Sure." I shouted over, as I walked over to her couch. I sat down as she made her way over carrying 2 ice-cold beers, illuminated by the muted flicker of the TV and the lamp on the oak table.

"Thanks." I smiled as she passed me on and I took a long swig.

We watched each other from either ends of the couch. I was sat easily, my arm round the back of the sofa as I was sat on a side mostly facing her. Kensi on the other hand was sat with her back completely against the arm of the sofa, legs crossed in front of her whilst her hands were playing with the label of the beer bottle.

"20 questions." She stated, as she looked over at me, smirking slightly.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, genuinely confused by the blunt statement.

"Lets play 20 questions. It looks like we're going to have to be neighbours for a while-" She makes a devastated expression, to which I stuck my tongue out at. "-Plus I've never known my neighbours before, so lets get to know one another."

"Cheesy, but okay." I winked at her. "Anything out of bounds?" I enquired, covering my bases. She seems to ponder over it for a second.

"Nope. But we get 3 vito's." She returned.

"Age?" She went first.

"35 – January 8th – the almighty ram." I grinned. "Back at you."

"32, July 29th, Leo beats ram every time." She smirked back as I made a face.

"Single?"

"Whoa, getting right in there are we Miss Blye?" I teased whilst she screwed up her face at me.

"Yup, single as a pringle, I guess I'll ask you the same."

"Same." She nodded.

**xox**

I stretch my back subconsciously looking for more room, to be met by a warm – snoring – being fast asleep next to me. I move my head up to look at her. Her head is against my thigh, snoring lightly, as she is stretched out the length of the sofa, her beautiful tan legs on display. I shake my head. No, I had literally met the women 5 hours ago, I can't be thinking of that yet if ever.

I thought back to last night, we both exceeded our 20 questions limit, and surprisingly – for me anyway – we were both completely truthful in our answers, no vito's even when they did get personal. It's surprising how much I know her after less than a day. I think we made it to around 5am but then sleep deprivation took over and apparently we ended up nearly on top of one another.

I carefully reach over to the table to press a button on her cell. It immediately lit up, her background being an old picture of a little girl and a man (I assume it is her and her dad, who she told me about just hours previously.) _7:54am _it read. Great. I have literally had 2 hours sleep and I had to go and meet the new office I was about to work in. I look down at Kensi again. I really didn't have the heart to wake her, but she probably has work as well. I reach down and gently shake her shoulder.

"Hey." I whisper, trying to wake her. No response.

"Hey, Kensi we need to get up." This time she groans, wrapping her arms around me and burying her head further into my leg.

"No. Comfy." She mumbles, inhaling.

"C'mon Kens…" I drawl, reaching down and pulling her up into a sitting position with her arms. She didn't seem to appreciate this.

"Marty!" She groans, resting her head on my shoulder. I shiver in response to the way she says my name.

"Do you not have work today?" I ask, my arm still around her waist, letting it stay there until she says otherwise.

"Yes." She states, clearly not bothered about my arm around her.

"If you get up, I'll make pancakes…" I try to bribe her with the new information she released hours ago. She raises her head to look at me, her eyes narrowing in contempt. Even in the morning she looks breathtakingly stunning.

"Fine…" She sighs dramatically, finally getting up and stretching her aching muscles, as she yawns. I take a minute before getting up myself, missing the warmth she gave me. It is so ridiculous how I've known Kensi for the amount of time I have and still feel something so strong toward her.

"I'm going to get a shower and dressed, whilst you can start on those promised pancakes." She grins at me, trailing slowly her way down the hallway into what I guessed what her bedroom. I look after her, just thinking about all of this. Meeting her. Talking. Everything. I close my eyes, scolding myself for even considering something more so soon.

"I'll just nip to mine to get the mix!" I shout through her apartment, making my way to the door.

A muffled 'kay' sounded its way back to me as the shower started to run and I quickly went and got the pancake mix.

**xox**

"So…" I start. "Best pancakes you've ever tasted, or what?" I grin at her. She had gotten changed, into a casual pair of jeans and a coral t-shirt. Her dark hair was now neatly braided down her back, as her face was accented with just the tiniest hint of makeup – not like she needed it anyway, but it did make her glow just that little bit more.

"I guess they were okay." She allowed, smirking at my wounded expression. "Okay, okay, I have to say they were pretty good pancakes. You'll have to make them again for me." She granted, as my face turned slightly serious toward her words.

"Will there be an again now Miss Blye?" I tease, trying to lift some of the tension I had created. She leant over and put her hand gently on top of mine. She nodded carefully, almost as if she were testing the waters.

"Well I would like to think so, would you?" I nod back at her, in reply, flipping her hand over and lacing our fingers together. My heart started to beat erratically, my breathing becoming even faster at the soft touch of her skin under mine. I rest my fingers over her pulse point to find the exact same situation. I glance up at her, giving her a knowing smile as she ducks her head almost shyly, a pale blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I better get to work." She states carefully, standing up but making sure our hands stayed together. I stand up with her as we carefully walk to the door, hand in hand.

"I obviously need to go and get changed before I can even consider going to work." I chuckle glancing down at my sweatpants. She laughs softly.

"I guess… I guess I'll see you later then?" She tests looking up at my to try and catch my expression.

"Well, I would hope so considering we're neighbours and all." I grin before carrying on. "Plus, I think you're the kind of person I really enjoy having around." I smile sincerely, reaching up with my free hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She leans into my touch as I slowly lean to kiss her cheek gently. I pause before looking back at her.

"See you tonight? Maybe some take out or something? If you're not busy of course." I ask, hoping the answer is a yes.

"Sure, I'd really like that, I like Chinese you know." She smiles.

I stroke her knuckles with my thumb. I tilt my head to whisper in her ear a final time before I exit her apartment.

"I know we've only known each other for a matter of hours, but Kens, I really think there's something here and I think I'm going to really enjoy being your neighbour." I smile a final time before kissing her cheek softly once again, as her blush returned to her cheeks. I gently let go of her hand, missing the feel of it already, and leaving through the door.

Once the door was slowly shut I paused before entering my own apartment, and getting ready for a new day on a new job. I had never met a woman like that before. And if one thing is for certain, I am going to make sure that I will always have her in my life – her impact on me was that real.

**xox**

**So. Not my best, I know. But hey, it was late. I might, MIGHT write another chapter or so to this when I find the time, but right now I genuinely don't know when that will be. A levels are hard! So it will probably be around Christmas (if ever) when I update this or post anything else! **

**But anyway, thank you for reading and do please please tell me what you thought: what you loved what you hated anything to help me write better in the future! Plus any requests about what you want to see happen if I write a follow up! **

**Thanks as always!**

**- E**


End file.
